


In Between the Red and the Red

by spicyhope



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, S.H.I.E.L.D. (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Andrew Garfield is Spider-man, Asshole Avengers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Deadpool, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Breaking the Fourth Wall, But its Deadpool, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Drugging, How Do I Tag, Hurt Wade, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lady Death is awesome, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pop Culture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Avengers, Ryan Reynolds is Deadpool, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, lots of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyhope/pseuds/spicyhope
Summary: Deadpool went to Spiderman looking for help. He got help and became a better person, but gave his back to Spiderman. But some time passed and they meet again. Could a new mystery bring them together like on the old times? (or even closer heh)





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> This is my first attempt at writing spideypool, so please don't be too harsh on me! I had a lot of great authors that inspired me and you can find them on my bookmarks, most of them have masterpieces that would make this work look like a piece of poop without any effort.  
> I hope my characterization didn't feel too OOC, because I did a lot of research on both Wade and Peter, playing the video games, reading some issues and watching the movies. I have so much love for the spideypool fandom, and I'm just trying to give a lil contribution to it!  
> My friend Larissa helped me during this, so thanks a lot risa!  
> Thanks again, people! xoxo

Peter was making his way home from the grocery store, walking through a shadowy alley, a short cut to his cluttered apartment. He heard a baritone voice (tone deaf to be honest) sing the words to Feel Good Inc. His spider sense didn't warn him about trouble so he continued walking. Living on New York was an unique experience so he was hardly surprised by the masked merc that stood by the back door of a pub. Deadpool. Ah bananas, Peter thought as he hid himself behind a dumpster. Quickly getting out of his civies and hiding them in his backpack, he hid his groceries (because this organic stuff aren't cheap, he can't afford to leave them and not come back later. He hasn't the time or money for another trip to the market), he climbed the wall and approached Deadpool. 

  


He was wearing his own personalized Deadpool headphones and counting a stash of cash. Peter decided to prank him, just for the sake of it and touched his shoulder lightly as a toddler would do to ask something for an adult. The not-at-all manly squeak that the merc let out was at parts expected. "JESUS CHRIST ON A BIKE WHAT ON EART-- Oh hey there Spidey!" Wade screamed breathless and then tried to give Peter a bear hug. "Oh come on! It's been a long way since our last issue together, gimme a hug!!" 

  


Peter just jumped over his head, falling on his feet graciously with his arms crossed above his chest. "I'm way too stressed to be dealing with this. Let's just not. What are you doing in my town?" Peter raised a brow through his mask when a masked merc glared at him.

  


"You can't run away forever, Spider-babe. Anyway it's your loss." Wade sticked his tongue out in a childish behavior. "I'm here for total legitimate reasons, I promise! I'm not unnaliving anyone, not even blowing anything up." [And what was that today? Just a C4 bean burrito?] "Shh, White! That was totally an accident, okay? Give me some credit, at least we destroyed the douchebag doctor's evil lab and no one got hurt!" Deadpool hissed at himself. Oh right, Peter forgot that the man went nuts sometimes.

  


"Wait..." Peter's eyes widened comically "So you were the one responsible for the destruction of Doc Ock's lab?" Oh bollocks. "Wade... what have I said about explosives in my town? I don't care if it was in a tosser's lab -which kudos by the way, saved me a lot of work with those bots- but people could've been hurt!" He saw how Deadpool's face went from lit to bitter. "Not the best way to deal with baddies! Bad Deadpool!!" 

  


Peter had helped Deadpool a lot in the last year, being what he used to call his 'moral compass' and teaching him how to become a better person. Wade came to him and refused to find somebody else because he thought Peter was the 'greatest hero to ever hero after Captain America' and because he was the only one who at least believed that he could change. With a whole year of efforts, missions and team ups they became friends. Well, Peter would never say it out loud but the merc was actually his best friend. Then came S.H.I.E.L.D. and the X-men, noticing how stable Wade became and started assigning him missions. Wade started hanging out with him less and less, until Peter himself joined the Avengers and they stopped seeing each other because of the schedules. Peter was kind of bitter because no one actually tried to help the broken man Wade was, but the minute he was okay they tried and took advantage of him to do their dirty work. He wasn't jealous of Wade, he just thought he deserved better. 

  


"Aw baby boy, don't kill my vibe here. I just wanted to impress you a lil bit, but you see, lil ol' Deadpool might have been imprudent..." {Hah, that's like our middle name!} Yellow laughed as Wade fiddled with his gloves, embarrassed.

  


  


"Well, ah, um, don't mind me asking but impress me? What for?" Peter was glad he was wearing his mask because he was blushing as a schoolgirl.

  


"Well I might or might not have thought that if I went all Scott Pilgrim on your villains you would fall for me and we would be able to drink some tea if you get what I mean" Wade wriggled his eyebrows through his mask and Peter was always impressed at how expressive the damn thing was. 

  


"Ramona doesn't have crazy villains, only evil exes and I don't even have tea at home, I'm a poor college student... And anyway I'm not being the girl in this scenario." Peter scoffed.

  


"But is it working tho?" Wade wriggled his eyebrows again, getting closer and dropping his voice in a lower, seductive tone, but stopping right after Spiderman hit him not so playfully on the arm. "Ow ow, you brute! I'm only trying to make a pop culture innuendo so you can see what a geek the author thinks she is!" Deadpool panned, scratching his arm. Peter didn't get what Wade said, but didn't insist so he wouldn't get another lecture on fourth wall breaking. 

  


There was an awkward silence and then Peter spilled. "I'm kind of glad you came back, just didn't have to be with a boom" They both laughed at the intended pun. Wade put his money inside of one of his pouches. "I'm glad I am back too, Webs. I mean, what is a spider without it's devoted Canadian sidekick... it's like Spock without Kirk, Holmes without Watson, Mexican food without diarrhea..." Peter laughed out loud at that.

  


"These are some of your actual ships, Deadpool, you're weird." Peter huffed affectionately. "You've known since my issue 4 that I ship us! I didn't put all that show in a dress for nothing, babe." Wade gestured like he was pulling a skirt. Oh what a terrible incident with the whole monkey thing and Deadpool was clowning around in a dress... it was difficult to forget. Peter may have been turned on, on a total heterosexual way.

  


"But before you can be mine I have to beat the red-headed hot stuff that you're dating, so I gotta get going!" Deadpool smiled. "Mary Jane? Oh... hmmmm we are not a thing anymore, Wade" Peter said with a small wince, as if still was a touchy subject.

  


Deadpool was making a party in Spanish and walking around, it was kind of funny. "Oh baby boy in this case prepare your anus because soon you'll be tasting DEEZ NUTZ!" He pointed at his own croch. 

  


"Sure thing, don't hold your breath tho." Peter sassed him. "But, um, let's team up again one of these days, whaddaya say?" 

  


Wade hugged him this time, engulfing Peter in the mass of muscles that was his chest. "Oh Em Gee! 'Course Spidey!" His chest humbled as he spoke. It felt strange, but good. Letting go, Deadpool put his headphones back and waved his goodbye. "Cya latter alligator hater skater. Actually, I'll text you! winking face" Deadpool assured Spiderman.

  


"Okay, my number's still the same, bye Wade" Peter turned into his opposite direction in order to get his stuff and go home. He heard Deadpool whispering "hate to see you you go but love to watch you leave..." under his breath and walking away. When it was secure enough Peter decided to swing home.

  


Perhaps a new beginning for them would be great.


	2. Domestic Bliss

After the alley conversation, Wade and Peter were inseparable again. Besides the usual avenger businesses, aliens on the Times Square and Wade's totally CONFIDENTIAL missions that he would tell all about later, they went every thursday for tacos and passed the weekend playing Mario Kart on Wade's place because why not? After loosing twice, Peter noticed that Wade was a sore loser, since he couldn't stop complaining about his controls 'being all wrong and shit' and that the game was spider biased. They fell into some kind of domestic bliss that he didn't feel since Gwen. His face scrunched up in regret, remembering the obnoxious crack! her spine did when she fell. He couldn't help but thank god Wade couldn't die. 

 

"Uhh, Spidey, you okay?" Wade asked, unsure.

 

"Yeah, just... remembered some bad stuff." Peter looked ashamed, like a kicked puppy and Wade couldn't have that. A man as good as Peter shouldn't have to suffer even a little bit. "You know that if you need someone to talk to, I ahh, am here for you, right?" Wade's serious tone shook him from his memories.

 

"I say that because it ain't wrong to look for help and shit you know? Talk it out whenever you feel comfortable, man." Deadpool touched his shoulder so softly that it surprised him. It was weird, a 6' something ball of muscle like Wade being this gentle and kind. Peter kind of felt guilty for all the times he misjudged the man for a complete careless person. He only nodded which encouraged Wade to continue. "Well, anytime you think you need a partner, feel more than welcome to come to Casa Del Pool, we'll braid each other's hairs -at least your hair because duhh- and talk about boys. I've got your back, k?" And Peter smiled at that.

 

After getting all touchy-feely, Peter felt weird and convinced Wade to take a look around the city. Soon they were patrolling all of Queens, looking for muggers, gang fights and everything that went along with that, but they ended up finding some baddies that stole some important chemicals on an Italian restaurant van, which was pretty common so Peter and Wade hopped on the van and hoped to retrieve all the chemicals back to Oscorp. It was a balanced fight, Wade even found time to make jokes, until one of the robbers sprayed something pink at him and it made him pretty much lose balance during the fight. Wade was getting his ass handed back to him, so Peter shot a web at him and got both of them out of the van, before the man actually managed to die in battle and he had to drag his dead ass back to his apartment. Dragging him to a bench nearby the Bronx bridge, Peter took a look at the gashes and the torn suit, Wade being suspiciously quiet.

 

Deadpool could talk Lady Death's ears out until she tried to kill herself, so it was pretty odd that Wade Winston Wilson, a.k.a the merc with a mouth wasn't talking at all. "Dude, why isn't your healing factor kicking?" Peter tried to huff. It never took more than 5 minutes for Wade to be good as new after some wounds like the ones he carried. Blood oozed from a gash on his muscular chest. Someone stabbed Wade, but the man could grow entire limbs, that shouldn't be a problem, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Peter carried the man to the closest safehouse he had around. The merc's words resonated through his head 'The perks of being someone like me is having lots of places to hide' and Peter scoffed a little. Sitting Wade on a beaten couch, Peter looked into the lenses of Deadpool's mask. "Wade...?" Resonated his worried voice.

 

"I've gotta do some stitches, that son of a bitch drugged me. It's blocking the healing factor, so I'm feeling everything, I need painkillers dude." Wade sounded sure in his resolve, getting up and then passing out on the dirty floor. If anyone ever said that he would have to nurse Wade back into health, he would've laughed at their face, because of his awesome healing factor. Deadpool always used to be the one always nursing Peter around after a bad confrontation with villains or crazy slime aliens coming from the sewers, he was used to that, even let Peter call him nurse Wilson {Only if you're horny ;) } so being on the other side was pretty weird for Peter.

 

He had to take off Wade's top to stitch the stab wound, and doing so he had access to his beautiful torso, covered in angry-like scars that now were reddish, not healthy at all. Oh, plonker, his healing factor wasn't working, so it was the cancer making Wade's body die little by little. Peter could only cover him and prey it would all turn alright, then they would go after those robbers because they were certainly up to something bad with a drug like this.

 

Peter took his mask off briefly, and tried to find something edible to cook, because Wade would be starving when he would wake up. It was already 10 am when Wade gave any sign of getting better, waking up and demanding to be spoonfed, so he made the best pancakes he could manage and set the plate next to Wade. "First, can I take a look at it?" Peter pointed at Wade's blanket-covered chest.

 

"Yeah, umm, I don't want you to lose your appetite and go on a vomiting spree on this place because I am so NOT cleaning this up." Wade pointed around them. Peter did so anyway, taking the covers and discovering that the reddish skin was now healthier and the wound was almost all done healing. Wade threw a tantrum the rest of the morning, making Peter cringe very hard and go back to trying to contact the Avengers about this drug. 

 

After being sure that Wade was going to be okay he could go to the Avenger's tower, where the reunion to discuss this subject would happen. Later on the reunion room he discovered that S.H.I.E.L.D already had knowledge about the drug, and was putting their best agents on camp to determine the antidote. "A drug as the one described could potentially end all of the X-men and other mutants in only one massive application. If it defeated Deadpool's healing factor then we really have an urgent issue on our hands." Bruce cautiously said, his spectacles on the bridge of his nose showing his frustration. Yes, great part of the super heroes around earth were mutants, and being able to stop their mutations could mean the death of many of them. A genocide. Peter shivered.

 

"Although this is very worrying, I wouldn't mind Wilson drying at all." Tony said, entering the room. "He's always been a pain in our ass." He giggled and most of the avengers did too. Clint remained serious, Natasha showed no emotion whatsoever, as usual. "Erhm, uh, that's not very nice? He's been working with you guys undercover for almost a year, he hasn't killed anyone and has been helping me a lot on ground fighting crime." Spiderman said protectively. 

 

"Yes, son, but you have to agree he's way too unstable for his work." Said Captain America, looking at Peter in the eye. "You shouldn't pass much time with him, he is a bad influence for a kid with such a bright future like yours." The avengers could be very frustrating because they were heroes, but much of the time they were just like a gossip club. Peter sighed, pinching himself on the arm 'Aunt May says that you shouldn't talk back at older people' but decided not to let it pass.

 

"Wade has been so much help for me and all of you guys, jeez, I wonder what you talk behind my back" Peter shot back, disappointed. That was enough to stop almost everyone on their tracks of gossip and lewd jokes about Wade's looks. A deadly silence followed right after, and Peter decided it was time to get away before he got more frustrated.

 

He was going home to finish some papers on  molecular biology and hopefully get some sleep. He texted Wade to see how he was though, because even if he wouldn't admit out loud, Wade scared the poop out of him last night.

 

  
_U ok?_ Peter decided to send, not too formal but not too distant.

 

Soon came the reply _hiiii snookums i'm great as new, ready for a new adventure my lil hobbit? let's find those assholes and make some kebabs ^3^_  


 

Huffing, Peter wrote back _I hope ur kidding, u know the rules. I have exams so what do you think of meetingfriday night? _  


 

Wade really had a thing with cellphones because he replied 15 seconds later, with lots of emojis _aww i'll miss u baby boy, you'll have to kiss my broken heart better! it's a date ^~^ <3  *3*_ 

 

And at that the spider could only laugh. 


	3. Action!

 

They didn't get any help, so Deadpool took the job.

 

Exams sucked, Wade imagined but being a S.H.I.E.L.D. employee sucked so much more. {Ooh like you'd like to suck the one-we-can't-talk-about-or-you-unnalive-yourself's D} Yellow cooed in Wade's head. (If we can't talk about him why are you talking about him?) White asked. Oh, he was always the voice of knowledge. "Shut up, guys, we're going to get some of this drug to S.H.I.E.L.D. and get the fuck out of this place" Wade hissed, stealthily making his way through a window of a warehouse heavily armed.

 

But being Deadpool meant not being able to shut up, and soon he was discovered carrying a box of little spray like the ones the burglars of the van had. If he didn't run away he would actually die -for realz- so he managed to scape. Only on friday he was able to deliver a box full of the drug to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Wade was full of ninja stars and bullet wholes along of his body, and because a motherfucking shitard of spray leaked, it was taking him a longer time to heal. He was going to be actually out of Deadpool suits because of this fuckers and thought about sending them a bill.

 

Getting quickly into a cab, he managed to get to his meeting with Spiderman on time. The spider waited on their usual rooftop with some hotdogs, hungrily devouring them. "Heya hotstuff! Daddy is home!" Deadpool cherished throwing imaginary hair for a performance.

 

"Ew, Wade! Stop it, you're listening too much Lana del Rey" Peter commented, getting another hotdog.

 

Wade put the back of his hand on his face and cooed like a damsel. "He hit me but it felt like true love!" Dramatically making his way to Peter and stealing his hotdog.

 

"Oi! I was eating tha--Woah, did you get hit by a train??" Peter stopped on his tracks, noticing how torn Deadpool's suit was and that there was a ninja star still stuck to his side. "Yeah, um, about that, there's no need for us to go after those guys. S.H.I.E.L.D. made me lose a fucktard of time tracking them this week, just delivered the drug for tests." Wade smiled and then raised his mask to eat, turning away from Spiderman.

 

"Stop it, dude. Not again!"Peter slapped him on the arm and then pulled the ninja star from his side. He knew Peter wouldn't make any lewd comment [The kid is probably too polite to do it] but Wade was on one of the days he couldn't bear to expose himself. Sometimes he would just unnalive himself until he felt better, but now that he was with Peter again he just couldn't bring himself to it. "Don't you want to find out who is behind all of this? We can make a bet!" Peter excused himself because of his mouth full of food.

 

"Yeah, and I want to make a fucking kebab out of them because now I'll have to make another suit..." Wade scratched his head. {Or, you could cut their arm off, put it where the sun don't shine, shove your hand down their throat and give a friendly handshake} Yellow resonated on his head with a serious tone. "Oh, genious, yellow! Say it again so I can write it down." Deadpool looked for a pen in his pouches and then at Spidey's face. He stopped and laughed it as a joke, although it was a good idea.

 

"I'd slap you hard, but it wouldn't even hurt you, that's not fair." Peter complained.

 

"Ooh, kinky, winking face" Wade wriggled his eyebrows in a lascivious manner. Peter just glared at him. "What's the point of saying emojis if you have your own face to express them? You're one of a kind Wilson..." 

 

Wade put his best dead face and quoted "Live people ignore the strange and unusual. I,myself, am strange and unusual" just like Wydona Rider. "Seriously, Wade? Beetlejuice? The 90's called, they want their movies back." 

 

"Oh baby boy, shame on you, it's from late 80's tsk tsk tsk" Deadpool scoffed.

 

After jumping from topic to topic, waiting for Spiderman to finish his meal, Deadpool looked and just starred at the man beside him. He thought that he couldn't hurt Wade? Eh, he could, he just didn't know it yet. When he started banging it with X-men and S.H.I.E.L.D. they all have warned him about his partnership with Spiderman. He would only get the job if he stopped pestering the kid. He got a full lecture on being a bad influence by Steve Rogers, Captain hugging America! That night the boxes got too loud, only a louder bang would stop them, so Wade did what he was best at: dying. He had a heart to heart with Lady Death: "I don't get it! I'm so much better, I thought they would actually like me, not only tolerate me at some point! And the worst part is that the blond piece of nice ass is right!" He sobbed. After coming back he did as he was told, stepping away, leaving Peter alone, but every night Wade would shoot himself to sleep, ignoring the stupid voices inside his head. {Oi, excuse me, but we're you, dummie!} Yellow whistled. [And deep down you know you are no good to Spiderman, he should be with good guys, not canadian scum who look like chewed pepperoni pizza!] White poked at his insecurities like no one could, and Wade considered white the rational one. The months that followed had a miserable Deadpool doing his duties, to prove everyone that he could continue doing good without Spiderman, but mostly because he knew it would make his baby boy proud. However, the feeling of the barrel of his gun against his temple was certain at the end of the day, so he could spill his guts to Lady Death again and again. Once after hearing all of Wade's bullshit she pulled him close. "Oh Wade, you clearly like this boy much more than you enjoy being with me. I'm afraid we are no longer completing each other. Why don't you try talking to him? You will always have a new chance to make things great again. Never forget, beloved." 

 

And with that Wade woke up rejuvenated, finding his long lost energy and will to live. He had to prove everyone he was a good guy and then woo Spiderman! With a bad plan and no money, Wade managed to fly back to New York, but as soon as the night fell he noticed how it wouldn't work even if he tried. No great news. Finding people who owed him money was easy, so as soon as he got the cash, he put his headphones, planning to come back and forget everything that ever happened. But then Spiderman came out of nowhere and made Deadpool pee a little in his pants. From that point there was no return, Wade was falling deeply for Peter, every little minute some more. 

 

"Hmm, do I have something in my face?" Peter asked, curious because of the sudden silence. "Earth to Deadpool??" He tried again, putting all of his trash into a bag after finishing eating. The kid was eco-friendly and all that shit.

 

"There's a mask on your face, and stop me before I turn full Ziggy Stardust on you." Wade laughed. "Don't you see, spidey, the author is bragging about my pov, let me enjoy my little minute on the spotlight!" He got up and cleaned his gloves on the thighs of his suit. That wasn't very hygienic but the thing was being trashed away, for certain. 

 

When the two of them got to the warehouse Wade was just hours ago, the whole place was empty. "Dude, this is some iluminati level of evilness! They cleaned the whole place up! I want the number of their maid, my place could use a good cleaning like this." Deadpool's voice echoed through the empty place. Great, now they would have to investigate the patterns of their movements and find their new stocking house. Peter made and appointment with Wade that on the following day they would patrol separately west and east part of Queens looking for warehouses. He would try to get in touch with Daredevil, which made Wade squeak in glee "Red Team, amIright???" And then they lost their focus again.

 

There was so much going on but just knowing they had each other's back made it worth all the trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: Lana del Rey has a daddy kink  
> also, Beetlejuice


	4. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I'm sorry, this is really angsty at the end.

"Jesus, fuck, motherfucker, chocolate, shit, ass!" Peter heard Deadpool screamed from across the room after dropping a cardboard box of candy that he brought, calling the attention of dozens of armed security people. He was such a kid sometimes, it made Peter cringe. Going along with their plan, Peter went to the hidden office on the warehouse, hoping to find the evil mind behind this obnoxious drug. But as soon as he got there, nothing. Not even a post-it note saying that he lost. Only dust.

Cursing at himself silently, he ran to help Wade, the poor man was sacrificing himself for nothing. For the past month both of them had met most days of the week and weekends to investigate the people behind the drug. S.H.I.E.L.D. was close to get an antidote, but they would need lots of resources to create an antidote to a drug that only lasted 12 hours, so it was just easier to destroy all of the remaining stock of the drug and locking up the creator for a lifetime on a highly secured facility. 

There was a cloud of pink smoke and Peter entered it, jumping on an armed thug aiming for Wade. His spider sense tingled, warning him about two other men that tried to jump on him, he threw a web and captured all three of them in a cocoon. He was fast, swinging to another man combating Wade, but he couldn't get himself out of the way of a blade, that cut his leg. Hissing, Peter webbed his thigh to stop the bleeding, webbing the man who threw the blade from his crotch to the ceiling. Hearing him scream, he webbed his mouth shut, laughing a bit. Wade fought the last standing man around him and with a swing of his fist to the man's head, watching him fall with a reserved manner. "Phew, what a bunch of assholes. Did you find the boss?" Deadpool asked, breathing heavily.

"Nah, it's just another dead end. Watch your profanity, 'pool." Peter complained, taking a look at his wound. Just this month he had to miss 2 days of class because of battle injuries and sleep privation. Sometimes he would just show up in Deadpool's safehouses and enjoy being nursed back to health with tacos and great pancakes. He didn't know what exactly Wade put in them but they managed to be better than Aunt May's. 

Speaking of her, on his last visit, Peter had showed up late with a black eye after catching a robber and then having his spider sense warning him about something that wasn't there. He wanted to scream his frustration out, but he just kicked a trash bag and lied that he got mugged. If aunt May could see through his bullshit she didn't say a thing. However, she noticed how happy he was, compared to the last time he came to see her, before her Caribbean vacation that Peter was able to pay on his credit card -insisting that she deserved.

"So you weren't all alone when I was away??Oh, my, you have a new girlfriend, don't you?" She smiled, waving her hands in excitement. "Eh, no!" Peter's reply came way too fast. "I'm just spending a lot of time with an old friend." He scratched his head. Well, it wasn't a lie, he just didn't need to tell her it was chasing an anonymous new villain.

"You sound way too happy for spending time with 'an old friend', I haven't seen you this lit up in a long time." Her voice cracked a bit at the end. Since Gwen, he already knew. Even with MJ he couldn't get over the guilt that consumed him. Now, he was beginning to let the bad things go and only stay with the good memories. It was a constructive ongoing project. "Well, if you and this friend get along so well, don't be afraid to pursue your happiness. Stop being so selfless, my dear, get yourself somebody to love!" Aunt May's soft tone echoed and he felt himself being hugged. 

Which brought him to this night in the warehouse, the day he was planning to reveal his secret identity to Deadpool. The man was getting the candy that fell out of the cardboard box, whistling to a new tune. "Make' em whistle like a missile bomb, bomb. Every time I show up, blow up uh!" Deadpool was shaking his spandex-covered ass in Peter's direction, winking at him with his weird mask. 

"Let's go to my place? I have some Thai leftovers, we can eat and I can take a look at that bad boy." Wade pointed at his leg. Peter just nodded and hopped his way to the exit, swinging through the city extra carefully (because of the drug now he couldn't cling to the buildings so he had to calculate his swinging very cautiously) while Wade jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Getting there, Peter just sprawled himself on the new sofa - yes, he insisted that Wade brought a decent thing to sit and to sleep, the man was rich so he shouldn't live in a total dump- and took his mask off. His heart was beating loudly on his chest, but he pretended to be calm. Wade got in through the fire exit after a couple of minutes. "Baby boy you wouldn't believe this little puppy I saw two blocks away from here, it was the cute-- WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Wade turned his face away, surprised. "I just saw your face, dude!! Your secret identity!!" Deadpool was still facing the window, hands on the lens of his mask. "I think I can, um, erase the memory if you hit me in the head hard enough, just lemme--" he went for the hostler of his gun. 

Getting up quickly, Peter shot a web and stopped the hand on its track. "Wade, stop! Stop dude! We've known each other for a long time, I just figured it was time that you knew a little bit more from me." He gasped a little, unsure of how to explain.

"You... you're sure? 'cause you know I'm bananas, you know I'm no good, and you won't be able to take that back. I don't deserve your trust, baby boy" Wade cracked a bit at the end, inhaling deeply. 

"Don't say that about yourself." Peter touched his shoulder, lightly caressing it. Taking the knife from his leg with his free hand, Wade cut the webs restraining his hand and turned to face Spiderman, now truly staring at him. He had brown, warm eyes, and was the cutest brunette Wade's ever seen. Vision unfocused, lips glistening with saliva and swollen from biting. Wade wanted to bite them himself. 

"Jesus, fuck, are you jailbait?!" Wade asked incredulously. "What?? No, I'm 22 dude!" Spiderman raised his hands and scratched his head. "Forget about the puppy, you are totally the cutest thing I've seen today." Wade gave him a smirk.

"Aw, man, don't make me regret this." Peter limped his way back into the sofa. Wade threw some Vicodin at him with a water bottle, but without his spider sense to warn him they hit him in the stomach. Complaining silently but taking them, Spiderman ate the leftovers, feeling satisfied with himself. "Okay little spider, let's give this some stitches." Wade padded him at his good leg.

Getting up and going to the bathroom a little dizzy, he ripped his suit a little to fix the wound. Wade had all the patience in the world, and took good care of him. After bandaging it, Spiderman gave him a little satisfied sleepy smile. Wade went to his room and came back with a pink shirt with a weird cat -Wade explained it wasn't a cat, it was Kyubey and hE WAS EVIL!- and some sweatpants for him to get changed.

With a lot of effort he came out of the bathroom swallowed up in Wade's clothes and Wade's smell. Finding the man on the kitchen, Peter just hugged him from the behind, putting his chin between Deadpool's shoulder blades. "Thanks Wade" sounded his sleepy muffled voice. 

"You're welcome, Webs. Now go to sleep, I'll take the couch, baby boy, you can take the bedroom." Wade answered affectionately huffing his hair. Spiderman yawned, his tired muscles giving up for a little bit of comfort. Making his way to the bedroom, he stopped at the door. "Peter Parker." 

Wade just started at him. Damn, maybe vicodin was a little too strong for a skinny boy like Spiderman. "Yeah, that's the guy who takes your pics, go to sleep." Deadpool just snorted. 

"No, you dork, that's my name, Peter Parker."  Peter huffed and closed the door. He just heard Wade's crazy monologue about the pics being too good not to be selfies before darkness hit him and he fell asleep.

Deadpool checked on him on the whole night, worried about it all being a product of his imagination. Spiderman -{We can call him Peter now!} Yellow squealed- trusted Deadpool. The arachnid was too naive and precious for trusting Wade. He didn't deserve this. 

He always let people down.

Turning off the TV, Wade checked on Peter one last time, making sure he was okay before he tried to get as far away as possible from this man. It was for his safety, Wade was doing this to protect him. Everybody told him he should've left Spiderman alone, but he didn't listen. Now, sniffing, he felt the knowing barrel of a gun again. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: Wade sang BLACKPINK - '휘파람'(WHISTLE)  
> Kyubey is a character from an anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magica


	5. Angst

Peter woke up to the strange feeling of loneliness, one he never felt while he was with Deadpool. Looking for him, Peter went through the entire place, but found nothing. After a day: nothing. He wondered if some work emergency happened, so he texted him. No reply. Peter was wondering if showing his face was too much for the merc, if he mixed all the signs and got everything wrong. With his Parker luck he wouldn't doubt it.

 

It took a whole week before he saw Deadpool again, but he was cold, distant. They continued their missions and after having to stop Wade from beating a man to death, they got the address of the last warehouse, where the person behind all of this worked. Knocking the man out and webbing him, Peter turned to Deadpool with his arms crossed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked incredulous. Wade just continued looking at the ground. "I asked you a question, dude! What crawled up your pooper and died?! It's okay to totally ignore me but you almost killed this man!" Peter pointed at the bloody mess on the floor.

 

"It's none of your business, Spiderman. Let's end this so I can leave." The lack of puns wasn't surprising due to Wade's recent behavior. When he turned on his feet, Peter webbed him to the ground, bringing him to a stop. Before he went for his knife Peter webbed that too, forcing Wade to stay at his place. With a loud exhale, Wade simply stayed immobile.

 

"Why did you leave?! I was worried you were dead! You could at least answer your texts, Wade!" Peter went face to face with him. "You can't just do that to people! That's why you don't have any friends!" Peter scoffed, letting his anger out, but as soon as the last words came out and the hard look on Wade's face dissolved into just hurt and miserable he regretted them.

 

"Let. Me. Go." Wade said in a dangerous tone, but it sounded almost as if he was pleading. Peter just stood there, spider sense tingling, making him ready for fight. Wade cut the webbing free with a small knife, moving away from Peter. Observing the posture Peter adopted, defensively walking away, Wade felt a even bigger pang of hurt. Peter seemed to get it, so he just walked away. 

 

"Stop Wade!" Peter shouted, going after him. "Sto--" he was interrupted. "Stop it or what?? Hmm, Pete? You'll kill me? Been there, done that. You'll beat me? Been there, done there. I don't wanna be here anymore, guard your secrets, be your friend, because I know I'm not worth it. You don't know it yet, so you'll keep on trusting me until I screw up bad and then you'll just be like everyone one else. 'Oh yeah, Wilson is unstable, can't be helped'" Wade made the best Captain America impression he could. "And the day I'll let you down it'll be too late for me. I'll be so much used to you that when you leave me I won't be able to handle it." Wade finished, his breath leaving his body fast. "It will kill me when you realize that everyone was right. So I'm gonna leave before it happens, Spidey." Peter could swear he heard the man sob. Oh, Wade's heart was a broken mess, now he could see. 

 

On seven blocks away a pink cloud appeared with an explosion. They didn't even need the address that the now unconscious man gave them. Shifting into battle mode, Wade turned to Wade. "We'll talk this later, Wade, I promise you, but now we really need to solve this out" Peter pointed to the pink smoke. Deadpool just nodded and followed Peter, through the rooftop. 

 

Peter just wanted to finish this off and open his heart to Wade later. Hopefully everything would turn out alright.


	6. Fresh Start

Approaching the place, they could see bots expelling the pink drug around the city, bots that suspiciously looked like Doc Ock's prototypes that Wade blew up when he came back to New York. Oh, damn, he wanted to punch himself in the face for not realizing it. Finding his Avengers communicator, he pressed the button, sending the geographic coordinates of the place the battle was taking place. He and Wade were doing what they could to stop the robots, while Doc Ock laughed like a maniac on top of a water tank, watching everything. "Now you can't defeat me, Spiderman!" he glared, triumphant.

But when Iron Man showed up, followed soon by Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow, the fight got more balanced. When the Hulk showed up smashing bots and going after Doc Ock, Peter could finally breathe again. They've probably extracted the Hulk's DNA when they were trying to make an antidote then, because he seemed unaffected by the pink cloud. He got a little ear piece from Iron Man, who threw another one on Wade's direction. Putting it on, they could hear and discuss battle strategy.

"I'm not letting them go further than 3 blocks. Barton, come with me." Captain America commanded. "Iron Man you take the ones on the highest buildings with Natasha. Spiderman, help the civilians evacuate the area." The ear piece went out. "What about me?" asked Deadpool, irritated.

"Try not to make everything worse than it already is." Iron Man deadpanned. Wade just told him to fuck off and helped Peter, going on the front, slaughtering the robots while Peter helped people get away. It was working all too well, expect for the various lasers coming from the robots, trying to get them.Not happy making octopus robots that drugged them, Doc Ock decided to make them deadly with laser shooting. Great.

Peter was helping an old lady run to an alley when a killer robot came after him. He called on the piece for help, but everyone was already engaged in the fight somewhere else. Spiderman tried to web the robot down but the damned thing always shot the web before it got to it. Aiming for a building to swing, Peter pressed his web shooter, but nothing came out. "Oh, come on! Not now, you gotta be kidding me!" he yelled as he ran desperately to the street, trying not to get shot. 

He used his other web shooter, getting on a rooftop. He webbed the robot again but it lasered itself free and before Peter could realize he was right at its target area. He just prepared himself for impact before Deadpool did a front flip and stood in front of him, throwing his katana in the air and slicing the bot in two. The pieces fell to the ground making a loud crash.

"Oh fuck, in the name of Bea Arthur!" Wade screamed, almost jumping after his weapon. Peter knew how sentimental he was about that thing, even though he couldn't understand why. Then Deadpool started going sideways, as if he was dizzy. "Woah, Wade, sit do--" Peter tried to web him, but the merc was falling down the building. Dejavu: just like Gwen. Peter jumped right after, his web making it's way down, trying to grab Wade, and for a millimeter he did catch him, and swinged to where Wade stopped.

He saved him!

Peter's heart was beating so fast he couldn't even hear the shouts at the ear piece, he just went straight to Wade. Then he saw the blood oozing from his chest, crimson like, and it made his stomach twist. Ripping spandex and listening for a heartbeat Peter fumbled with Wade's body. Tears were making his mask uncomfortable, he felt the blood in him go cold. "He's dead" And everyone on the earpiece went silent.

* * *

"Oh, my dear, have you not realized it yet? You wouldn't know happiness if it hit you in the face." She commented. "Huh, I tend to do that." After a long and awkward silence, Lady Death asked "How was it this time?"

"I think it was the only time it was worth something. I took the shot for him. I'd do it again." Wade sighed. "I wish I had the chance to ask him on a date. I would take him to a nice quiet place that plays jazz. He's dating material, you know? I would bring him along to meet blind Al, that jokester, and maybe even Weas... I would make him love notes on pizza slices, maybe we could even adopt a dog. Petey would probably hate the idea 'we can't even take care of ourselves' blah blah blah. But I would give life a chance if I could have him." The tears that streamed down his face left him empty and cold.

"Hmm." was all Death said.

"I'm conceiving you another chance, Wade Wilson." She smiled at him. He just looked with enormous surprised eyes at her. " Don't fuck it up this time, my dear" Her voice echoed through the waves of his consciousness.

Green. Everything in his sight was green. When he was slapped he jumped, part scared and part surprised. The Hulk screeched in happiness, while all of the Avengers around him seemed to let out a breath they've been holding. "New life, who dis?" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Then Spiderman came crashing down besides him and hugging him. "I thought... You didn't..." He just sniffed, hugging Wade closer. The Hulk came back when the team requested him, taking some drops of his blood to try to make the drug stop working. He smeared it across Wade's face and then the wound on his chest stated to close.

"Spidey, what am I? Carrie or Simba?" Wade asked, wiping the blood away from his temple and smiling. 

After calling the damage control team, every one followed separated paths, so Peter decided to take Wade to his cramped apartment and take care of him. Being home, he let Wade shower and gave him the clothes he borrowed. Wade just put them and waited in the couch while Peter cleaned up and put their wasted suits on a trash bag. 

Coming out of his room on a black tee and green jacket he looked at Wade, who uncomfortably scratched his scar-covered arms and his mask-covered face. Peter sat beside him but facing the merc. "I'm gonna be really honest from now on, okay?" he touched Wade's hand. When he nodded, Peter continued.

"You are such an amazing human being, Wade Wilson. I'm so glad I even met you, because you taught me so much before I even helped you. I just helped you with dos and don'ts, but you went far beyond that with me. You gave me a lesson on humility, because you recognized your mistakes and looked for help. You taught me about friendship, about being loyal, about insecurities. You taught me to never give up, even if you have to carry the world on your shoulders. You taught me to forgive, even if it hurts to let go. You taught me that it is okay to be a pop culture reference machine." Wade laughed at that. "And most of all, you taught how to love again, Wade Wilson." 

After a full minute of silence, Peter thought that he broke Deadpool. [Maybe we're still dead and this is heaven?] White asked curiously. "Shhh, shut up White, if it is you're ruining it!" Deadpool shushed himself, hissing. "What are the boxes saying?" Peter asked amused. Wade looked a little ashamed but reluctant he talked. "They're wandering if we're still dead and this is heaven" 

Peter huffed affectionately. "Can I kiss you?"

"Can you what now?!" Wade jumped from his seat. "Baby boy, look at this," he pointed at his muscled arms "my whole body is like this. I look like Ryan Reynolds crossed with a shar-pei, you don't understand." But Peter shushed him, guiding his fingers to the seam of the mask, playing with his strong collarbones. "Can I?" Peter asked again.

"Yes." Wade gasped, immobile. The fingers on his mask went grabbed and his face was being exposed little by little. His closed eyes Wade waited for a bad reaction that never came, when the mask was thrown at the sofa. Fingers touched his face affectionately, as if trying to say it was all alright. Another hand came pulling on his neck, and then lips met in a chaste kiss. When Peter was sure that Wade wasn't running away he added a little tongue, and the two of them lit the fire of the neverending sparks between them. They burned with passion, from pinning up to one another for long enough, so soon they were caging each other on their arms, hugging and kissing with sweet ferocity. Peter broke the kiss to breathe, locked within the muscled prision of Wade's body, never feeling so comfortable in his life. Laughing a little he sat on Wade's lap.

"What?" Wade asked genuinely curious. Had he done something wrong?! "It's just that your mouth still has some blood in it, from the thing" Peter manage to point at the protuberant chest. "Oh shit, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, this is so embarrassing!" Wade covered his now blushing face. "I'll brush my teeth and we can try again, whaddya say?" He wriggled his eyebrows, with his eyes shining with happiness.

Coming out of the bathroom completely clean and after using Peter's toothbrush, Wade was kind of shy, a vision that Peter couldn't believe. "Come over here, Wade!" And then they were all over each other again, sprawled on the sofa. Wade was so touch starved that even the little fingers going around his back were enough to make him squirm. They were starting to enjoy each other, when Wade's phone just screamed across the room where he forgot it, and rolling his eyes he got up to get it.

"This is Deadpool's voicemail, to fuck off press one, to have sexy times press 2" Wade answered irritated and put it on loudspeaker.

"Cut the crap, Wilson. This is Tony" the voice on the other side of the phone was kind of exasperated. "Tincan! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Wade asked in fake excitement.

"Listen I...uh, we aHEM... I just wanted to apologize in the name of all of the Avengers. We've been kind of unfair treating you like shit because we didn't buy the reformed merc thing, but after saving Spiderman today you proved us all wrong. We hope we can make things right with some team ups and getting to know each other, ok?" If Tony was apologetic then truly the whole team regretted treating Wade badly. Captain America may have forced him to make the call but it was genuine.

"You've always wanted me in your boyband, right Tincan? Ooh you sure know how to make it up to a girl like me!" Wade smiled. "But buy me dinner first." 

Sighing, Tony answered "Will be arranged." and then hung up. Wade just gave Peter a shit eating grin of his. "Did you just see that?? The council will make me a Jedi Master!"

"Patience you must have, young Padawan." Peter laughed. "You see?! You are finally getting the appreciation you deserve!"

"Aye, but all I wanna appreciate this moment is this bubbly butt of yours, Petey pie!" Wade launched himself on the sofa.

Maybe things could work out for good.

 

 

 

 


	7. Epilogue

"Wilson, I'll give you a ride, you'll shut the portal." Iron Man offered, and Wade just jumped on him like he weighed nothing. The surprised gasp that left Tony was sent to everyone's ear piece, making at least half of them laugh. Bucky joined them to stop the space fish from invading New York. 

 

"You know, I bet this is some Logan prank because he hates the Winter soldier and he's with us now! Not to be mean or anything but the furr ball has a weird sense of humor!" Wade laughed as he sliced a gigantic fish, splashing a jelly like substance that burned like chloridric acid. 

 

"Shut you face, Wilson!" Logan huffed through the communicator. "Oh, so you two are not keeping beef anymore? Great, WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL MY SISTERS AND ME! SING IT SPIDEY!" and everyone almost went deaf due to Deadpool's high pinched voice all of the sudden.

 

"Dammit! Now I won't be able to get this song out of my head! If I fail my exam I am so blaming you and this stupid song." Spiderman mumbled, shooting webs to gather all the fish together. 

 

"Man of spider, didn't you study?" Thor wondered, lighting the portal to backtrack the coming of bigger fishes like the one Wade killed. "Oh, Thor, he was busy studying another subject with me last night... If you get what I mean wink wink!" And then Spiderman was glad he was wearing a mask because he was as red as a bloody tomato, flushing.

 

"You are a great warrior, son of Wil. Helping other comrades is considered a great virtue in Asgard." Thor was so naive that everyone started laughing, until Clint changed the subject to keeping aliens in space, and not earth.

 

The subject being handed left Wade and Peter a small window of time to get together in a changing room reserved for the heroes before and after battle. "Oh yeah, baby boy, dat ass" Wade moaned, slapping the naked bubbly butt in front of him while getting rid his suit. "This is so many levels of wrong, Wade!" Peter gasped but didn't resist.

 

They were so going to hell for doing the do on work place, but it was worth it. As soon as Wade was balls deep within Peter, holding the man's legs around his waist, they were sure everything was worth it, even getting late to an important exam.

 

"Yes, right there Wade! Oh!" Peter cried his frustration on his boyfriend's shoulder, grabbing roughly and scratching his nails down his back. Coming with a silent scream, Peter accidentally broke Wade's arm, but it didn't make the man stop pistoning his hips.

 

"Oh fuck! You're so hot Petey!" and a whole was carved into the wall where they were as Wade came, twitching inside of Peter. Feeling the chalk against his back Peter just stared wide eyed. "You're explaining this for Stark and paying for the repairs. I'll take another quick shower, I'm so late ughhh! Sorry babe, I'll make it up to you at home." Peter said calmly, as satisfied as he could be, with a grin plastered on his face.

 

"That was incredible baby boy! We've fucked so hard we broke stuff! And don't you feel bad for only using and abusing little ol' me?" Wade threw him an adorable look.

 

"Yeah, poor Wade Wilson" Peter laughed.

 

Getting quickly into his civies and pulling his backpack to his shoulder, he kissed Wade goodbye.

 

"You owe me one, baby boy" Wade huffed and caressed his hair. "I'll make it up to you tonight. Get italian." Peter smiled, being completely happy with his life.

 

"Good luck baby boy! Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave.." Wade cooed while Peter made his way out of the facility.

 

Yeah, the life between red and red was kind of awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo THANKS A LOT FOR STAYING WITH ME TIL THE END!  
> I am honestly afraid to post this and then everyone will hate me, but spideypool saved my ass from crying whole nights alone and if this fic can maybe help someone on the same way then i'll be so happy!  
> Really tho, thanks for sticking up to the end, leave a comment or i dont know, talk to me on twitter @everlongo  
> I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz  
> Scott Pilgrim vs. the World
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment, interact with me! (i'm so lonely)


End file.
